The Rules
by Jiade-103
Summary: Sakura is a man hater.Her life ssucks.Adn wrose, she has to spend a few weeks at Sayorans house. A MAN, how will sakura cope? Not my best fanfic sorry
1. Chapter 1

**The Rules**

"Sakura" Her father screamed all through the house. "Come here please!"

"One second daddy." Sakura yelled plainly. And continued writing in her diary. Her dad walked in without any warning and Sakura hid the diary.

"We have company! Don't you dare embarrass me like that again. When I call you, you come!" He yelled quietly and then slapped his daughter. "Get cleaned up and come down stairs in 2 minutes, no less" and he stormed out of the room. Sakura started crying and ran into her bathroom and put on a nice sun dress, fixed her make up and ran down stairs.

"Ah there she is, this is my beautiful daughter Sakura" He said as if he really cared. Sakura smiled sweetly and did a curtsey.

"Oh she's absolutely charming" A woman said.

"Yes she's beautiful!" a man said

"My son would like her" another woman said. Sakura had to force a smile. She hated men. Hated them with a passion.

"Sakura this is Hayama Masumi" He said pointing to the first woman. "This is Yester Brang" He said pointing to the man. "And this my cherry blossom is Li Yelan." He said pointing to the last woman, she was graceful and Sakura could tell that she should be respected.

"Nice to meet you all" Sakura said sincerely and curtseyed again.

"Child please come here." Yelan asked. Sakura gracefully walked to the woman, who took her hands and in a whisper so that only Sakura could hear her started talking.

"Sakura is it?" she asked

"Yes ma'am" Sakura answered politely

"Yes my son would love you." Yelan said just to see Sakura's reaction. Which went from a smile to a frown and back to a fake smile. "Don't like men do you Sakura?"

"Umm... I…" Sakura stuttered.

"Don't worry. He's not like most men, trust me." She said. There was something about her that made Sakura just want to hug her.

"Please don't tell my father." Was all Sakura could say

"Don't worry this conversation is only between me and you, promise not to tell anyone, not even your dad?"

"I promise" Sakura said without thinking.

"She's perfect. Mr. Kinomoto may I request that Sakura stay with me for a few months?" Yelan asked already knowing the answer would be yes.

"Well of course she can, she would love to. Right Sakura"

"Yes that would be fabulous." Sakura said enthusiastically even though Yelan could tell it was partially sarcastic. The night went on and then after everyone left Sakura continued writing in her diary and packed her bag. She was leaving tomorrow morning. Finally she finished. And her song came on, on the radio. She started to sing.

(The voice within By: Christina Aguilera)

_Young girl don't cry _

_Ill be right here when your world starts to fall_

_Young girl it's all right_

_Your tears will dry you'll soon be free to fly_

_When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream_

_Of a place where nothings harder than it seems_

_No one ever wants or bothers to explain_

_Of the heartache life can bring and what it means._

_Chorus_

_When there's no one else look inside yourself _

_Like your oldest friend_

_Just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength _

_That will guide your way_

_You'll learn to begin _

_To trust the voice within_

_Verse_

_Young girl don't hide_

_You'll never change if you just run away_

_Young girl just hold tight_

_Soon you're going to see your better day._

_Now in a world where any sins is to be claimed_

_It's so hard to stand your ground_

_When you're so afraid_

_No one reaches out a hand for you to hold_

_When you're lost outside_

_Look inside to your soul_

_Chorus_

_Verse_

_Life is a journey _

_It will take you anywhere you choose to go_

_As long as you're learning you'll find out everything you'll ever need to know_

_Stop, break it _

_Stop, you'll make it_

_Just stop, just don't faking me now_

_No one can tell you what you have to do _

_No once can stop you, you know that I'm talking to you_

_Chorus _

_Verse_

_Young girl don't cry _

_I'll b e right here when your world starts to fall._

Sakura stopped singing and laid on her bed crying. Her father came in and started screaming.

"Tell me what Mrs. Li said to you!"

"No! She made me promise not to" Sakura raised her voice to her father and suddenly it became a war. He would order her to tell him and she would say she couldn't and he would slap her. That lasted for about an hour and then for 10 minutes straight it was slap, after slap, after slap.

"That should teach you to keep things from me." He yelled at his Crying daughter. He was unsatisfied, she hadn't told him what her and Mrs. Li had discussed. After crying for hours Sakura slowly fell asleep, drifting into her own dreams where she was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sakura awoke she glanced at her alarm clock, 10:00am, right as Sakura was about to lay back down realization dawned on her. "I'm late!" She screamed and ran to the bathroom. "Daddy's going to kill me" she said to herself as she quickly got into the shower. 30 minutes later Sakura appeared at the front door all dressed and ready to go, suitcases packed and a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Ready to go my ugly duckling" her father asked but didn't wait for a reply he walked out of the house leaving Sakura to carry her 4 suitcases to the car by herself.

"Don't screw this up or I will kill you" her father threatened while driving to Mrs. Li's house

"I won't screw up daddy" Sakura replied as they arrived at their destination.

"Good now get out!" he demanded. Sakura obeyed, she unloaded her suitcase and slowly walked to the house. She knocked loudly and rang the door bell. Mrs. Li opened the door.

"Please come in Sakura, Someone will bring your suitcases to your room." Yelan greeted happily.

"Thank you for having me ma'am." Sakura said and curtseyed

"Pleasures all mine" Yelan replied bowing slightly "I would like to introduce you to Wei our personal butler and friend." She said and pointed to a tall man with grey hair.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura" Sakura recited and curtseyed.

"Wei where is my son?" Yelan asked.

"I will get him immediately" Wei replied quietly.

"Please bring him to my study when you find him, thank you Wei"

Yelan and Sakura walked around the mansion.

"You have a lovely house" Sakura complimented.

"Thank you Sakura" Yelan responded.

"Your welcome ma'am"

"Please call my Yelan" She asked

"Of course Yelan"

"You seem to have bin brought up with first class manners, but that won't be necessary here" Yelan praised

"I was brought up to use extreme manners with first class people like yourself" Sakura replied truthfully " But I would love it if I Could tone it down a little bit"

"You may" Yelan answered

"Thank you Yelan" Sakura replied happily and sighed. They arrived at her study and Yelan sat down, Sakura chose to stand. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Yelan answered, Wei and a boy walked in.

"I found your son" Wei said

"Thank you Wei you are dismissed" She told him

"Yes ma'am" He said and bowed walking out of the room.

Sayoran looked at Sakura, she was wearing a long flowy but fitting dress with very little make- up and it was all pink just like her dress. She was very beautiful but Sayoran thought that she was just another one of those crazy girls that would follow him around 24/7 boy was he wrong.

"Sakura I would like to introduce you to my son, Li Sayoran" Yelan said with pride. Sayoran stood there and smirked, He was extremely handsome and he had the body of a god but Sakura hated men.

"Hello" He simply said and leaned against the door. This immediately turned Sakura off.

"Nice to meet you" She recited as usual and curtseyed. Sayoran started laughing. "I am Kinomoto Sakura and no you may not call me Sakura" Sakura smirked. Sayoran was flabbergasted; no one had ever denied him the right to call them by their first name. "I will call you Li as a form of the respect that I was taught to show and as a form of disgust." Sakura continued. "Now if you would excuse me I will continue to wander around your mansion seeing as I will be here for a few months." Sakura turned to Yelan and curtseyed "Thank you for introducing us Yelan"

"My pleasure Sakura and I love your way with words."

"Thank you ma'am and thank you for excusing me from my extreme manners" Sakura turned to Sayoran and gave a smile that was kind of a I-hate-you-leave-me-alone smile. And walked out without curtseying or bowing, she obviously did not respect him. He watched her retreating back with his mouth open. He looked back to his mother.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who" He started slowly "Was that?" he asked

"That my son was Kinomoto Sakura, The only girl who you will actually have to try to swoon, you see she hates men, I have no idea why, that it not my problem it is yours. I know that you cannot resist a challenge, she is both your challenge and your prize, if you play your cards right." Yelan inquired.

"I can win that?" he asked thinking about it

"Does that mean you accept the challenge?"

"That I do, that I do" Sayoran answered and walked out of the room.

"Perfect" Yelan said to herself and made an evil grin.

Sakura was walking around the huge mansion she had found out where everything was except her room. Then she saw Wei. He was talking to Sayoran. She walked a little closer to see what they were talking about. What she heard was outrageous.

"You see Wei, mother says that my guest hates men, well I plan on changing that, and she is both my challenge and my prize" Sayoran told the old man.

"Sayoran I understand that she intrigues you--"

"Intrigues? No your way off, She fascinates me, have you ever met a girl that has denied me the privilege of calling them by her first name"

"Well no but --"

"Exactly"

"But master Sayoran, She is a human being not a prize, you cant win her you have to woo her." Wei explained. Sakura was fuming now; they were trying to decide her fate.

"Please Wei she is just a girl, she is a prize. Just like every other girl in the world, now where is she?"

"Right here" Sakura interrupted standing about 4 meters from them. Sayoran was about to walk towards her but a wave of guilt washed over him and it froze him right on the spot. 'She heard all of that?' he thought to himself. 'That is not good'.

"And you two should be ashamed of yourselves. I am not a prize to be won." Sakura said angrily and she walked up to Sayoran stood right in front of him and pushed him. "And you, you should go to hell, you cannot win me, hell you can't even get a whiff." She said and grabbed Wei's arm. "Come with me please Wei" She asked politely. After about 20 minutes Sakura collapsed on her bed and started to unpack and also started writing in her diary.


	4. Chapter 4

At about 11:30pm Sayoran heard a noise. It wasn't a pleasant sound; in fact he hated it more than anything. It was the sound of crying. He followed the sound to a room. He opened the door and heard the sad music mixed with the faint crying. He looked closely at the figure crying, it was Sakura. She was holding a book, a book with the word 'Diary' on it. Something she was reading was making her cry. He figured it was none of his business so he closed the door and walked to his room. He would find out what it was tomorrow when she wasn't looking.

"Morning Sunshine" Sayoran said sarcastically as he opened the blinds in Sakura's room. "Wake up Breakfast is ready" He shook Sakura vigorously and then went to plan C.

"I'm going to kill you Li" A wet Sakura yelled as he chased Sayoran down the stairs and around the house.

"OO I'm so scared, the poor little girl is going to kill me."

"Hell yea"

"It was only a little bit of water. Freezing cold water. But water none the less. Would your mother have bin this harsh? Hell I bet your mother is fat and ugly just like you" Sayoran yelled still running. Sakura stopped running and looked to the ground. Sayoran walked up to her.

"What? Did that hurt? Aw poor baby" Sayoran mocked. "It's true though, your mother was so ugly and fat that when you were born you screamed in horror"

Sakura slowly looked up. She looked like she was going to kill someone, you thought she looked scary when he poured water over her; she looks 100 times worse now.

"You don't know what you're talking about. So id shut up if you know what's good for you." Sakura threatened. Sayoran just walked away

"Whatever you say pumpkin." Sakura grabbed Sayoran's shirt and pulled him back. She punched him in the gut. And then dropped him and walked to the kitchen.

"Fuck that hurt" Sayoran complained Lying on the floor. "Who knew she had such a hard punch. Oh her diary!" Sayoran forced himself off the floor and walked as fast as he could to her room. He picked it up and started reading. Then he saw one entry that caught his attention.

_December 24th_

_Today is the day before Christmas, The day that my mother died. It's bin 13 years since she died. I just can't be happy on Christmas, its impossible. How can I? Every time someone talks about their mothers I get sad, every time I hear those 'Yo momma' jokes I get angry, how can someone hate their mother? It doesn't make sense I love my mother. I better go to bed now or else my daddy might hit me… I hate my life, stupid abusive people._

_By: Sakura_

"No wonder she was angry at me." Sayoran whispered to himself. "What does she mean abusive people?" he asked himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks went by and it was the same routine. Sayoran would wake up in the middle of the night and hear Sakura crying, he would wake her up every morning by pouring water on her, she would scream at him and chase him around the house. But as time went on Sayoran and Sakura started being friendlier to each other. As hard as that seems.

Sakura was walking by the indoor pool just thinking about how nice it was to get a break from her father. She was dressed in a short frilly black and red dress and she was wearing high-heels. Sayoran who was in the pool saw her and silently dove under the water towards where she was. He looked up and he was in the perfect position. Suddenly,

"AH!" Sakura screamed as Sayoran grabbed her leg and pulled her in.

"LI you stupid idiot I'm going to drown you." Sakura said jokingly. Sayoran and Sakura stayed in the water for hours playing games and splashing each other. Then they finally got out.

"That was fun" Sayoran said happily

"Yeah I guess" Sakura said plainly

"You guess? You were smiling like a fool." Sayoran stated

"Shh. I'm supposed to be the serious one." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Yea about that, you're not very good at it." He joked.

"Shut up" Sakura giggled

"Kinomoto I have to tell you something you no where my room is right" Sakura nodded. "Okay meet me there at midnight okay?" Sakura nodded again and then the both walked away to get dressed.

Midnight. Sakura was in her Pajamas walking to Sayoran's room.

"Li?" Sakura called into the dark room. No one answered. She walked in a little further and then heard the door close. And lock.

"Li?" Sakura called again this time you could hear the fear in her voice. She heard someone walking towards her. She reached out but no one was there.

"Li?" She called once again. This time she fell to the floor. She felt to large arms go around her. And then the lights turned on. Sayoran was holding her. "Li. Why didn't you answer me?" Sayoran looked at her his eyes looked sad, but his face looked serious.

"Li? What's wrong?" She asked

"I'm just not looking forward to the answers I'm going to get." He said truthfully

"Answers?" Sakura asked

"Yeah I'm going to ask you questions and you're going to answer them truthfully, there's not other way out of this room." Sayoran told her

"Umm... okay what's the first question?" Sakura questioned.

"Well first I have to tell you something. I read an entry in your diary. And I'm sorry for your loss." Sayoran confessed "And the question is what did you mean 'abusive people'?" Sakura was infuriated. ' he read my diary?'

"Well, my father beats me when he doesn't like what I do or wear." Sakura confessed tears forming in her eyes, "and he set me up with the guy and he beat me too. And my mother died. My best friends left town, so I was all alone, I learnt to cope with it. You don't need to feel sorry for me I don't want you too. I just want you to leave me alone." Sakura started to cry.

"Second question, how did your mother die?" Sayoran asked

"She was murdered, by my dad" Sakura answered bitterly crying uncontrollably

"And last question, what do you think of me?" Sayoran asked dreading the answer.

"I thought you were a snob, then you changed and I thought you were funny and nice and now I think that your just another one of those men who wants something from me, I hate men, rule Number 2. Never trust a man." Sakura said angrily.

"I'm sorry Sakura." He said genuinely and hugged the crying girl. Sakura didn't want his pity she simply wanted to be left alone she started doing martial arts moves on him until he was on the ground and couldn't get up.

"Rule number 10. If all else fails use martial arts and hurt him bad. I already broke 5 rules, rules 1, 2, 3, 4 and 7 and I'm not going to break the rest, rule number 9. Learn everything about everyone around me. I did my research; you have a million girls who want you, heir to the Li Corp., Son of the most powerful woman in the world. You have all this, what do you want with me?" Sakura asked

"You were different, you did what you wanted to do not let everyone tell you what to do, you didn't fall head over heels for me as soon as you saw me, and it fascinated me." Sayoran explained. "I wanted to win your affection so I could say that I could have anyone I wanted."

"Rule number 8. Never date anyone" Sakura recited. "It's impossible to have me Rule number 5. If I guy is to persistent hurt his ego."

"You didn't go crazy and try to seduce me like every other girl." Sayoran told her

"Rule number 6. Thou shall not dress like a slut. If you must know I will tell you the rules you made me break to that you might feel a bit superior.

Rule Number 1. If a man gets too close walk away

Rule Number 2. Never become friends with a man

Rule Number 3. Never Trust anyone but yourself

Rule Number 4. Don't let a man learn anything about you and

Rule Number 7. Don't tell a man anything personal

I live by these rules so I suggest you leave me alone." Sakura said.

"I don't feel superior I feel weak, I feel selfish, I feel guilty, I feel like every other guy, but I'm not like every other guy." Sayoran said

"You have a weird way of showing it. Now this is the last time in ever going to talk to you so if you have anything to tell me tell me now." Sakura said

"I just want to tell you I'm sorry" Sayoran said truthfully. Sakura bent down to Sayoran's level and put her hand on the keys

"Not forgiven" Sakura said and unlocked the door, turned off the lights and left. Sayoran just stayed on the floor seeing as he both couldn't and didn't want to get up. He slowly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually he woke up, He slowly got up off the floor and fell right back down from the pain.

"Oh god, I got beat up by a girl, well I guess it's not a regular girl she's a man hater. Fuck I blew it." He said to himself. Suddenly a piece of paper flew under his door. He crawled to it. 'I refuse to speak to you but your mother asked me to tell you that she wants you to meet her in her study NOW she says it's important. Oh and Li

Morning Jackass.'

"Shit! I can't even get up!" Sayoran screamed what he didn't know is that Sakura was outside his door waiting. The door finally opened and out came a limping Li. Sakura stuck her leg out and tripped him. And then made an 'oops' motion with her mouth. And then smirked. And then made a 'follow me' motion. And he did after taking 5 minutes to get up. Hell it took 45 minutes to get him to the study. Sakura loudly knocked on the door and it opened and standing right there in the study was her father. Sakura's mouth turned from the smirk to a frown. Yelan was tied to a chair and 3 other men where standing on either side of her.

"Time to come home darling" He said angrily. And motioned to the men to go get her.

"NO! I won't go! I won't! Last time these men where around you, you killed mom. I won't go! I won't die! You can't make me!" Sakura screamed and ran; her dad and her dad's followers started chasing her. Sayoran who was now tied to a chair next to his mother and Wei. Down the hall Sakura was still running. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed the butcher knife off the counter. The men continued to follow her and she ran into the study and locked the door. She took the butcher knife and even though it looked like she was going to kill the poor victims she ran to Sayoran and cut the ropes off of him and then she freed Yelan and then Wei. Sayoran was trying to make his way to the door but Sakura stopped him.

"You're in no condition to try to beat up some killers. Leave them to me." Sakura said seriously "even though I would love to see you dead I'd rather do it with my own hands not have you murdered by my father." She turned to Yelan and Wei.

"I'm sorry that I've caused you all displeasure." Sakura said quickly and curtseyed. Yelan bowed slightly

"Mother did you just bow to Kinomoto?" Sayoran asked not believing his eyes.

"Yes I did, she deserves some respect don't you agree?" She answered

"Yes I do, but you have never bowed to anyone." Sayoran said again.

"I would love to hear the rest of this but I have to go and fend off 3 vicious killers so that you all don't die. Please lock the door after I leave and do not open it for anyone. Not even for me. Promise me" Sakura said "hurry we have no time to spare. Its not you they want its me"

"We promise" Yelan said after much hesitation she would hate it if Sakura died but she couldn't do anything about it.

"Thank you" Sakura said and hurried out of the room Yelan locked the door and listened to Sakura running and the others running after her screaming after about a half hour Sayoran, Yelan and Wei heard a crash.

'Sakura!' Sayoran thought. And he got up he strength was minimum but he got up much faster this time.

"That's what you get for messing with us girly" one of the men said. Sayoran couldn't take it anymore, usually he wouldn't care if a girl died it would just be one less girl that he would have to worry about but something had come over him, 'specially if he was thinking about trying to save Sakura even if it meant ending up dead.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sayoran you can't" Yelan stopped her son from opening the door "we promised"

"You promised mother, I didn't say a thing. I'm not going to sit in here and listen to her die. I'm going to do something now let me go" He said angrily and opened the door "Lock it" he commanded and walked to were all the noise was coming from. What he saw shocked him. How could this've happened Sakura was on the floor up against a wall with blood coming down her arm, there on the side were her fathers followers dead on the floor blood every where Sakura was covered in it and hovering over her was her father. How could one girl kill 3 men? Her father started to move the knife closer to her throat.

"I told you not to screw it up! First you insult her son, then you tell him everything I have done, then you beat him up and now you yell it out to the world. I'm going to kill you just like your mother. Your both worthless, to everyone and everything." He declared

"That's not true" Sayoran interrupted "She means the world to me and my mother. I had no right to question her about her past. Nor did I have the right to be as impolite as I was. She was right I was wrong"

"No she was wrong, first class people are never wrong, she is of lower class she is always wrong." Sayoran walked towards the man and removed his knife from Sakura's neck and helped her up.

"I told you to stay away! You promised!" Sakura screamed

"No my mother promised I did not, I wasn't going to let you die" Sayoran explained.

"Now I've put your life in danger, you should've stayed away." She shrieked and pushed him away right as the knife was about to stab right threw him. "I could've handled it" She yelled dodging the knife and then she collapsed into the blood. She had to many wounds she couldn't stand anymore. Sayoran stepped in front of her and took the blow. It sliced him right in his arm. And he fell to his knees and punched her father in the gut and then fell backwards against the wall. Sakura grabbed the knife her father had just dropped and plunged it through her father's heart.

"That was for mother." Sakura said forcefully and the glanced at Sayoran he was now unconscious. She moved the knife even further in his heart "And that was for Sayoran" Sakura yelled again. "You are no father of mine" Sakura then took the knife out and dropped it to the ground. She limped over to Sayoran. And woke him up.

"Come on wake up" she panicked. Finally he opened his eyes, she hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry for putting you through this, and for causing you pain" She said

"I'm just happy you're okay." He said and hugged her back.

"Come on your mother is probably worried sick." Sakura said and laughed a bit.

"What?" Sayoran asked

"Just how fast you came to my rescue, even after I beat you up" she teased. "And how you said that I meant the world to you"

Sayoran blushed a bit. "Oh I'm sorry did you want to tell him that I hated you?" he joked

"No what you said was the truth and I like it better that way" she giggled and snuggled up to him as they walked.

"Who said it was the truth?" he defended

"Let's see, the tone of your voice, the look on your face, and if I was one of your crazy fan girls you would've just let them die, hey it's be one less to worry about." Sakura clarified

"You just know me too well, which is funny because I know nothing about you."

"You'll learn, eventually" Sakura knocked on the door "Me and Li are alive and the men are dead, you don't have to open the door but we're going to jump in the pool because we're covered in blood oh and call the ambulance" Sakura yelled not knowing if they would believe her. But before she could even look away from the door it opened and Yelan hugged the two. And Wei did to.

"We were so worried." Yelan said tears of joy streaming down her face.

"We're fine. Now can I please jump in to pool I don't want to ambulance to have 1000 questions." Sakura said and walked away next thing you heard was 'SPLASH' 'Fuck that hurts'. Sayoran also jumped in the pool and from about 5 minutes they were soaking in to pool which had a few red spots.


	8. Chapter 8

The ambulance showed up and the 2 were soaking wet and smiling, they started asking questions like

"What Happened?"

"Me and Sayoran were cooking and ended up having a war with the butcher knives and cut each other." Sakura answered she was a pro at making things up.

"Why are you all wet?"

"Well after that I pushed him into the pool and he pulled me in with him." She answered again.

"Who are you?"

"Kinomoto Sakura Sayoran's guest for a few months" She answered again.

"Why do you both look so happy?"

"Because--" Sakura started

"Sayoran?" The lady interrupted

"Because in the pool I 'accidentally' kissed her and now she can't stop smiling." Sayoran lied making Sakura blush and fume even though she wouldn't show it because it would blow their cover.

"Good enough reasons, we're here"

Sakura and Sayoran got out of the ambulance and after a few hours they arrived home all stitched up.

"We're back" Sayoran screamed into the mansion "And guess what?! Sakura called me Sayoran! It's a miracle!"

"How many times do I have to tell you keep your voice down and you are not allowed to call me Sakura"

"Sorry sunshine" Sayoran joked.

"Did the doctor have any recommendations?" Yelan asked

"Yes he told us we probably shouldn't cook anymore" Sakura answered and curtseyed

"Very funny" Yelan said

"No really mother, Sakura told them that we cut each other while cooking. And that I pulled her into the pool" Sayoran replied.

"Yeah and Sayoran did the meanest thing, he told them that we were smiling because he kissed me! I so would not smile I would probably hi--"Sakura was interrupted by Sayoran's lips pressing against hers. Their eyes shut and after a few moments they parted and Sakura smiled.

"HA! You smiled!" Sayoran yelled triumphantly

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled still smiling  
"But you smiled" Sayoran pouted.

"Oh well. I'm calling you Li for now on" Sakura declared.

"Aw why?" Sayoran asked

"Because"

"Please call me Sayoran Sakura" Sayoran pouted.

"Nope" Sakura said stubbornly. Then Sayoran kissed her again. But this time it wasn't a short one. This time he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed passionately. When they parted their foreheads were touching.

"Fine you win, Sayoran" Sakura said reluctantly

"Thank you, Oh and Sakura, I think I love you" Sayoran confessed. Somehow it seemed easier to say than he thought it would've bin.

"Well Sayoran I think I love you too" Sakura confessed

"And I think that I just made you break all of your rules except one."

"Which one? 'Cause I think you made me break them all"

"Rule Number 8. Never date anyone" Sayoran recited.

"Oh. Your right. Oh well guess you cant say that you made me yours too bad" Sakura giggled.

"Not so fast. I don't want to date you." Sayoran started Sakura's jaw dropped. "I want to marry you" Sayoran stated.

"I've only bin here for 2 months, I only started being nice to you today and you want to marry me?" She questioned

"Yes" Sayoran answered

"Okay than I accept" Sakura replied and hugged Sayoran.

"This is awesome!" Wei announced

"Yes it is fabulous" Yelan added

"It's too bad you don't have any family to come." Sayoran sighed

"Don't be so sure." Yelan said and then whistled.

"Touya!" Sakura screamed and ran to her brother giving him a giant hug

"Hey Squirt" Touya said hugging his little sister. "Sorry I made you stay with dad"

"It's okay. I'm just happy you're here now" She said cheerfully

"I'm glad you got your cherry-ness back I missed it" He explained happily "I brought you a surprise"

"A surprise? Where?" Sakura asked joyfully looking around. Touya clapped twice and 2 figures appeared.

"TOMOYO! ERIOL!" Sakura screamed merrily. She was smiling like a fool now. She ran to her two best friends and hugged them.

"I found them wandering around the house" Touya explained.

"Thank you so much big brother!" Sakura praised.

"I hear your getting married" Tomoyo said happily

"Yeah!" Sakura replied.

"To who?" Eriol asked

"To him" Sakura said and motioned for Sayoran to come to her. He did

"Oh He's absolutely gorgeous!" Tomoyo shrieked.

"Excuse me?" Eriol pouted

"Your gorgeous too baby" Tomoyo praised

"Sayoran this is Tomoyo" Sakura introduced.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Eriol asked

"No. you always told me that you knew the heir to the Li clan who would I introduce someone you already know?" Sakura asked slyly

"Very smart Sakura" Eriol admired "Hello Cousin"

"Hello" Sayoran greeted

"Sakura will you sing for me? Please I miss hearing your voice." Tomoyo pleaded.

"Only for you Tomoyo" Sakura said cheerfully and went to her room and grabbed a CD she put it in the Stereo and started singing.

(Disney Mania 3 – The cheetah girls – I wont say (I'm in love) )

Her voice was perfect. It made Tomoyo want to dance. But instead Tomoyo sang with her as the back up. Sayoran listened closely he had never heard her sing before, she was good. Eriol Watched as well, as the 2 girls danced and sang just like old times. And as the song ended everyone in the mansion started to clap for the 2 girls

"Thank you, thank you very much" Sakura said in her Elvis voice.

"Oh sing this song Sakura" Tomoyo begged.

"Fine"

(Cant fight the moonlight)

Everyone listened. Wei brought out the karaoke system and hooked it up and then gave the mic to Sakura. Then Bootylicious came on And Sakura and Tomoyo started singing and dancing. The guys watched. And in the middle of the dong everyone was dancing, as in grinding. When the song ended everyone laughed. Eventually everyone was back to their old selves. Except for Sayoran. Who had changed entirely, he would never go back to the selfish person he was he was now just like Sakura, cheerful and fun.

THE END


End file.
